Kamen Rider AERS : Encounter
by Kamen Rider DiEnd
Summary: Oneshot sidestory. Makoto Shirayuki is attacked while on her way to Shiro University. Takes place during the first chapter of Kamen Rider AERS.


A/N: This is my first Kamen Rider fanfiction, written as a prequel for my OC in Kamen Rider AERS. Also, Nero Tiger is pronounced Tee-ger, the other occurrances of the word tiger are the normal English pronunciation. Thank you Roscoso for beta-reading this piece. Please read and review, thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto walked up the hill towards the University with a spring in her step, earbuds in her ears as she listened to music. Her right hand held a piece of paper with the address of the person that her contact had mentioned, and her left hand was held at her side. Looking around, she saw the normal traffic, along with the clear blue sky. At first glance, this would appear to be a peaceful scene, with very little potential for something bad to happen, but as Murphy's Law indicates, if anything can go wrong, it will.

And it did, because out of nowhere, Makoto was tackled into the middle of the road unexpectedly, and instinctively put up her arms to protect her head, only lowering them when the motion stopped, and while the look of surprise didn't really show on her face, it was there. She was on top of a very angry transformed human that looked a little like a tiger. "~Oh great, just what I didn't need.~" she thought, but the moment of shock was broken as Makoto looked behind her to see a car, and rolled out of the way onto the sidewalk, as did the tiger-like human. After standing up and dusting off, she looked over at the criminal, "Who are you?"

"I'm Nero Tiger, once a convicted criminal rapist and thief, but now I will destroy or hurt anything in my path, thanks to the Kamimaru!" the monster said, Makoto realizing the implications of that only too well. "I've heard about your deeds, but you won't be doing anything of the sort to me!" she said, then looked up as the man growled and launched himself across the road, tackling her into the grass then letting her go as the two rolled in the grass a bit. "How do you expect to get a woman looking like that?" she said, taunting him while getting up and taking a forward stance, left foot forward, her right hand positioned near her jaw, her left hand positioned below her stomach. Nero only roared in responce as he charged.

He threw a forward right kick aimed at Makoto's chest, which she caught with her left hand, and countered with a punch to his chest, but he shrugged that off, and elevated his left leg to kick her in the back, sending her staggering forward. But she acted quickly and turned to the right side, and kicked him backwards in the stomach with her left foot. "You're pretty good...but, you won't get away from me!" he roared as she threw a punch towards his face with her left hand but he caught it, bringing it down to his waist, and then he caught the other punch she threw at his stomach, and held both of her crossed hands near his waist. Makoto looks at the man and moves her head to the side as he went for the headbutt but missed, the cold touch of his neck being felt on her own. Nero however did not expect what happened next as she headbutted him from the side and then brought up her knee to break his hold on her hands before bringing it back down to stomp on his foot, which made him cry out as she set her hands and elbowed him in the chest.

Nero had other ideas as he recovered from this mere human's attempts to attack him, and closed the distance, grabbing both of Makoto's wrists before kicking her twice, once in the stomach, and once in the upper chest, sending her flying into the grass above him on the hill. "Its a pity that such...beautiful assets aren't put to good use..." He said with a snicker as he walked towards her prone form on the ground. A fire arose in her eyes after she heard this, and as he stood over her, Makoto looked up at him for a minute, "I said that..." she kicks him where it hurts with her left foot, then stands up quickly, "..you weren't doing anything of the sort..." and sweep-kicks him in the face with her right foot, sending him into a flip, "...to me!" With that final word, she kicked out with her left foot into the man's stomach while in the air, sending him to the ground, and on a trip rolling down the hill. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." she muttered as she turned and ran up the hill towards the University.

In a security room at the University, a man turned around and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, having watched the entire fight. "As expected, Shirayuki-san, your contribution to the fight against the Kamimaru will be quite necessary, as well as...appreciated." He smirked at that last part and picked up the phone, dialing a number, and it rang a few times before it was answered, "Doctor Shirogane." "Doctor, its me. We've found the candidate for the Mimic system. Once she comes to me, I will direct her to your office." "A girl? We need strong people for this Phil.." The man, now known as Philip, or Phil for short, and who was also known as the person who told Makoto to come to the University, laughed on the phone, "Doc, come on now, you know I wouldn't recommend someone without adequate proof to back it up. Look at this, I'm sending you a copy of a security feed I captured." "Alright, but I'm staying on the line." The Doc replied as he sat down at his computer and checked his email. Sure enough, one email had been received, and he opened its attachment, his eyes widening as he watched. Once he finished he got back on the line, "And this is real, Philip? The feed hasn't been tampered with or anything?" The man nodded, "That's correct Doc, that's a 100% legitimate feed." The Doctor stood up from his chair, "Just give her directions to my office, I'll be happy to take care of the rest." "Understood Doctor, I knew you'd come around. Good bye." "Good bye." And with that, the man hung up the phone, smiling slightly as he continued his work.

Surely this was the start of things to come. 


End file.
